Broken
by RogueAngel11
Summary: Edwards not perfect never has been but Bella still loves him even with all of the pain he has caused her. But Bella's not the best either. Always at odds it seems, how can a relationship be capable lasting if all the pain shows in the worst way possible?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the story line.

**Summary: **Edwards not perfect never has been but Bella still loves him even with all of the pain he has caused her. But Bella's not the best either. Always at odds it seems, how can a relationship be capable lasting if all the pain shows in the worst way possible?

Rated 'M' for very mature subject matter. Domestic violence. Based of the song and video "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rihanna. Not a happy ending. Major character death.

Broken

Bella sat there against the wall tears falling down her swollen face. Edward across the room standing there with eyes closed, hands trembling at his sides. Glass shattered between them like the ocean of pain that forever seems to stand between them, the walls broken from the furniture.

Bella finally gets up, legs shaking. Edward looks up his green eyes showing all the pain from yet another fight. He moves towards her and Bella backs up afraid of what is going through his head. He stops, the torture of seeing her like this because of him making it hard to keep from falling to his knees.

Bella's eyes fall on his bloody chest the scratch marks deeper then ever before. She moves closer to the front door to the studio apartment and Edward sticks his hand out in a move to stop her, begging her to not leave. The promise that this will never happen again floating in the air, yet again. Bella's eyes look down at the floor tears falling to the ground. She looks back up to see that Edward has moved to her side as he slowly takes her in his arms.

The smell of alcohol permeates the air as they stand there in each other's arms. He slowly pulls her to the kitchen table and he lets go of her long enough to pull a chair up right for him to sit in, pulling her down into his lap; a broken whisky bottle on the floor with the whisky dripping from the wall. Both shaking from the intensity of their fight; holding onto one another as if letting go would cause them both to drown.

They both know inside that no matter how much they say this will never happen again, they are just deluding themselves to the fact that it will never be any different. As Bella falls asleep in Edward's arms Edward looks around at the destruction. Nothing is where it should be, he realizes that this has to be the worst fight ever. His chest stings from the silent tears from Bella's eyes. He looks down at her and sees the finger prints forming on her arm and the evident mark on her cheek from where he slapped her. As he takes account of her bruises he sees the place on his wrist where her teeth sank into his flesh.

He stands up carrying Bella and walks to their room laying her on the bed. She turns to her side facing away from Edward and that's when he sees the mark from when he pushed her against the wall. He pulls the covers over her to keep her warm and she pulls them up to her chin and moans in slight pain in her sleep. He turns away from her and walks to the dresser to pull out a shirt. He walks over to the closet and pulls out a bag and he begins to fill it with as much of his things as he can. Finally he walks over to Bella's sleeping form and gives her a kiss on the forehead and grabs the picture of them from the night stand and adds it to his bag. As he walks to the door Bella calls out his name and he stops for only a minute, but he doesn't dare turn around knowing that if he does that he won't be able to do what he knows finally needs to be done.

Finally he moves again, walking through the door and into the disaster that was once a living room and as his hand reaches for the handle on the front door, her pleading voice calls from behind him. Weak from the pain in his heart for leaving he does the only thing he said he knew he shouldn't. He turns around to face her, fresh tears in her eyes this time from watching him so close to leaving forever. He drops his bag to the floor and he runs to her, taking her into his arms once again. Words of love pass between them and they slowly walk back into their bedroom. This time he joins her on the bed holding her from behind he closes his eyes and begins to fall asleep. But Bella lays there looking out the window at the rain.

It seems that even the heavens cry for the broken souls that lay there intertwined and a relationship fated to take the last bit of those broken souls and kill them slowly. She closes her eyes and as tears once again fall from her eyes she falls asleep in the arms of the one person she always thought would love her forever.

In the other room amongst all the tragedy a lit candle teeters on the edge of the kitchen counter and after holding on for to long it falls to the ground. As the flames slowly work the way over the floor the broken lover's unaware of the fire cling to each other even tighter as if in the back of their minds they know that this is all they will ever have of one another.


End file.
